


Familial Setting

by cryingoverfiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, No angst tho, i guess, idk what this is, just enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverfiction/pseuds/cryingoverfiction
Summary: Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Tsukishima Kei both believe they will be Saeko and Akiteru's child's favourite uncle. They are in for a shock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired but the incredible @chittxphcn on twitter/ ravnblake on tumblr. Its nothing fancy but i had to write it.

Tsukishima Kei, or saltishima as many called him, sat at the table at his brother's wedding, sitting next to the loud and boisterous Tanaka Ryuunosuke, the brother of the bride. When Tanaka had graduated from high school, Tsukishima had thought that he'd seen the last energetic teen, but sure enough a couple months later Akiteru and Saeko were dating, which meant Tsukishima would see a lot more of Tanaka than he ever expected. Tsukishima looked over at Tadashi, who was sitting at the table closest to them, for family and close friends. Initially, Tsukishima was worried about his boyfriend sitting with people he wasn't really friends with, but Nishinoya was at the same table, and Tadashi seemed to enjoy the company of the whirlwind. He turned his attention to his brother and now sister in law, who were sharing their first dance as husband and wife. It was only known to tsukishima brothers and tanaka siblings, but this was actually a shotgun wedding. Akiteru would punch him if he referred to their wedding as such, because Akiteru had proposed to Saeko long before she fell pregnant, but they had moved the wedding up by 12 months so they were married when the child arrived. Neither Kei or Ryuunosuke understood the rush, it wasn't like having a child out of wedlock was a shameful act anymore, but each to their own. As others started making their way to the dancefloor, Nishinoya made his way over to drag his boyfriend out with him, while Tsukishima and Tadashi locked eyes. Tsukishima smirked and headed over to him. He held out his hand. 

"Tadashi, may I have this dance?" He asked. Yamaguchi smiled and grabbed his hand. 

"Yes Tsukki, you may" 

 

Tsukishima can't remember how he and Tanaka started fighting over who would be the favourite uncle, but where they were, at Saeko's baby shower. Tanaka had bought 14 presents, While Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had bought a combined 17 presents. Akiteru wanted to tell them to stop, but he hadn't seen Kei care about something other than Tadashi so fiercely in a very long time. After Saeko's guests left, Kei and Ryu stayed to help with the clean up. 

"Just because you bought more presents doesn't mean you're the favourite uncle" Ryuunosuke grumbled. 

"Yeah, maybe when they're 30" Kei smirked 

"I've got time, saltishima" he said darkly and tsukishima smirked. 

"Keep telling yourself that" 

 

Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Tanaka and Nishinoya were all seated in the waiting room. They'd all received texts nearly 19 hours earlier saying it was time. Tsukishima sat as Yamaguchi slept on his shoulder. Tanaka seemed to be wearing out but Nishinoya was still full of energy. 

"Ryu! Saeko's gonna be mom! You're gonna be an uncle! I'm gonna be an uncle!" 

"Labor can take up to three days. I wouldn't be getting too excited just yet" Tsukishima deadpanned. Akiteru came around the corner and Kei stood up, accidentally waking Yamaguchi in the process. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Tadashi" he said apologetically and turned to his brother 

"Its a girl" he smiled. Kei smiled and hugged his brother. 

"And Saeko?" Tanaka asked. 

"She's good. She's bonding with the baby now" he said. 

"Name? Do you have a name? What about the name? She needs a name" Nishinoya said excitedly. 

"Ignore him, he's been drinking coffee all day" Tanaka said and grabbed his boyfriends shoulders, stopping him from jumping. Akiteru smiled. 

"Tsukishima Hikaru" 

In the end Hikaru did have a favourite uncle. It wasn't her Uncle Ryu, or her Uncle Kei, but her Uncle Tadashi. She couldn't quite say his name properly, so all she could manage was "uncle tafafi", but everytime she said it, Tadashi heart swelled. 

"When can we get one Tsukki" he had said when he held her for the first time.   
For a while, she would only settle if she was in Yamaguchi's arms, and once she started walking, she went everywhere Yamaguchi went. Kei pretended to be put off by it, but he truly found it adorable. Although he would be the next kid's favourite uncle. He was sure of it.


End file.
